KissXSis
by gyumingracle
Summary: [chap 5 update]KyuMin Fanfict. Kyuhyun mempunyai seorang kakak yang super duper mesum!/N-noona.. Kita bersaudara. Kita tidak boleh melakukan ini!"/"Itu hanya salam ala orang barat."/Bad!Min. Innocent!Kyu./Warn! GenderSwitch! Remake dari animasi Jepang. Happy reading. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

"Hiks. Hiks."

"Ya! Pergi! Pergi!"

"Anjing sialan!"

Bruk.

Guk. Guk.

Lelaki berumur 8 tahun itu bernafas lega ketika Anjing tadi berlari cepat meninggalkannya karna lemparan batu dari seorang perempuan berumur 9 tahun.

"Terimakasih, Sungmin Noona."

**-oOo-**

"Tenang saja, Noona akan melindungimu jika kau diganggu oleh Anjing itu lagi."

Sekarang pasangan kakak-adik itu sedang berjalan menuju rumah pasca mengusir Anjing sialan yang mengganggu Kyuhyun tadi.

"Jinjja?" Kyuhyun berucap dengan mata berbinar. Sungmin tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

"Tetapi kau laki-laki. Kau juga harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri." Sambung Sungmin.

"Aku tidak yakin, Noona." Ucap Kyuhyun sedih.

"Kau pasti bisa." Sungmin memberi semangat untuk adik kecilnya.

"Lalu, jika aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Noona akan meninggalkanku?" Langkah Sungmin terhenti. "Eh?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Tentu saja tidak. Noona akan bersamamu. Selamanya." Jawab Sungmin gembira. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. "Selamanya?"

"Ya, selamanya."

"Kalau begitu, apakah aku boleh mendapatkannya lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin bingung. "Eoh?"

Lalu sedetik kemudian pipinya bersemu. "Tentu saja, anak manja. Noona akan selalu bersamamu."

Cup.

Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

**-oOo-**

_**9 years letter**_

"Sungmin Noona."

Bruk.

"Hya! Ada apa? Ada apa?"

"Sudah nyenyak tidurnya?" Kyuhyun hanya bernafas lega.

"Kau beruntung sekali, Kyu, mempunyai Sungmin _Noona_ sebagai kakak." Minho berucap dengan kesal.

"Ditambah lagi, kenapa harus kau?" Changmin menyauti.

Minho, Changmin, Jonghyun mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap aneh pada ke-tiga temannya tersebut.

"Dengar, Kyuhyun." Changmin memulai. "Kenapa kau mengigo?" Tanya Changmin. "Kau belum berbuat sesuatu yang membuat kita iri, kan?" Changmin meneruskan pertanyaannya sambil memandang penasaran ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Bodoh. Kami ini saudara. Ingat? Fantasi seperti itu tak mungkin terjadi."

"Kau tidak berbohong, kan?" Tanya Jonghyun menyelidik. "Jika berbohong, kau tak akan mendapatkan ampun!" Seru Minho, Changmin, Jonghyun bersamaan.

"Aku tidak berbohong." Saut Kyuhyun santai.

**-oOo-**

"_Benar."_

"_Kami bersaudara."_

Kyuhyun merasa tidak terima jika mengatakan ia dan Sungmin bersaudara. Tapi, faktanya memang begitu.

"Fantasi seperti itu tidak mungkin, haha." Kyuhyun hanya mendesah. Sedikit kecewa.

Lalu memasuki halaman rumahnya.

Cklek.

"Aku datang."

"Selamat datang!" Sungmin berseru senang.

Cup.

"_Ya_! _Noona_! Kapan kau akan berhenti?" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"_Fantasi ini... Terjadi disini..."_

**KissXSis**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast ; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and other cast.**

**Pair ; KyuMin.**

**Genre ; Romance, Comedy.**

**Rate ; M. (I dont know for rate this fanfict. M or T+ hihi)**

**Disclaimer ; Kyuhyun&Sungmin belongs to each other. But this fanfct is mine.**

**Warning ; Genderswitch! Typo. Bad!Min. Innocent!Kyu.**

**Summary ; Kyuhyun kecil yang cengeng, mempunyai noona yang ternyata bukan saudara kandungnya. Lalu bagaimana jika sang Noona berambisi memiliki adiknya dengan sifat pervertnya? Can't make a good Summary==**

**Happy reading**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ingat! Yang mesum disini Sungmin. Sifat Sungmin disini mesumnya tingkat akut. Jika tidak suka, tidak usah membacanya.**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

"Selamat datang, Kyu! Kau mau apa? Makan? Langsung mandi? Atau.. Mau aku?" Goda Sungmin nakal. Ia berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang menganga di ambang pintu. Menempelkan dadanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Astaga, _Noona_." Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan nada bergetar. Sungmin mendongak ke arah Kyuhyun. "_Mwo_?"

"Kau mau melihatnya?" Sambung Sungmin. Ia segera membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu dengan gerakan seduktif. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menggoda.

"_Noo-Noona_.."

Sungmin sudah membuka semua kancingnya, lalu membuka kemejanya dengan senyum menggoda. "Apakah besar?" Kyuhyun mendelik. "_M-mwo_? Aish." Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri, lalu berjalan kasar menuju kamarnya. Sungmin hanya terkikik kecil.

"Hihihi."

.

.

.

"_Punya Sungmin Noona besar sekali."_

"_Bagaimana jika aku memegangnya? Pasti telapak tanganku tak akan cukup."_

"Eh?" Seakaan terbangun dari mimpi buruk, Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Aish. Apa yang aku pikirkan."

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju kamarnya, memulai acara ritual madinya.

"Sebenarnya Sungmin _Noona_ itu benar-benar lugu, atau memang suci?" Kyuhyun menerawang sambil merendam dirinya didalam _bath-up_.

"Aku senang jika Sungmin _Noona_ sayang padaku, tetapi..." Tiba-tiba bayangan saat Sungmin membuka bajunya didepannya membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Pluk.

Kyuhyun melihat kedalam air. Tiba-tiba wajahnya merah padam. Ia berdecak kesal. Lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya hingga tak terlihat. Mengurusi sang 'adik' yang terkena ereksi.

_Poor Kyuhyun_.

**-oOo-**

"_Cha_! Selesai. Saatnya menyiapkan baju untuk Kyunnie." Sungmin menutup pancinya. Sambil menunggu matang, Sungmin memang berniat menyiapkan baju untuk adik tersayangnya itu.

Sungmin segera berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Cklek.

"Maaf mengganggu." Sungmin berucap. Namun dirasa tak ada yang menjawab, ia segera masuk seperti masuk kamarnya sendiri.

"_Masih mandi, ya?_" Batin Sungmin. Lalu wajahnya bersemu merah ketika berfantasi Kyuhyun yang tengah telanjang di bawah guyuran shower.

O-ohh..

"Aish. Saatnya baju bersih!" Sungmin berseru senang. Lalu membuka lemari pakaian Kyuhyun. Tak sengaja ia menangkap Celana Dalam Kyuhyun.

"Eoh? Punya Kyunnie?" Sungmin segera mengambilnya, membawa celana dalam itu ke pipinya, menggosok-gosokkan di pipinya, dan sesekali menciumi harum dari celana dalam tersebut.

Fantasi Sungmin makin liar. Ia membayangkan apa yang biasanya dibalik celana dalam ini.

"_Noona._"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya tercengang. Antara malu dan senang. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun sekarang hanya memegang handuk untuk menutupi alat vitalnya. Tidak dililitkan ke pinggang.

"K-kyunnie.."

"_Ya! Noona_! Bau apa ini! Jangan mesum!" Kyuhyun berteriak sebal.

Sungmin melotot kaget. "_Omo_! Masakanku!"

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan. "Ck." Lalu tak sengaja ia melihat celana dalamnya tergelat dilantai.

"_Mwo_? _Noona_ mengambil itu? Aish, _jinjja_." Kyuhyun berseru dalam hati.

**-oOo-**

"_Mianhae_."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Takut memandang Kyuhyun.

"Padahal aku jarang sekali melihatmu gagal memasak." Kyuhyun berucap lagi.

"_Mianhae_." Sungmin mengatakan dengan menuh penyesalan.

"Iya, _Noona_. Tidak apa-apa." Sungmin tersenyum senang. "_Cha_! Kyunnie, sini _Noona_ suapi."

"_Ne_?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin bingung.

"_Noona_ suapi, Kyu."

"T-tapi..."

"Apa lagi?" Sungmin menurunkan piringnya. Meladeni Kyuhyun yang akan bertanya sesuatu kepadanya.

"Mana _Eomma_ dan _Appa_?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Pergi dengan teman lamanya. Besok akan pulang." Sungmin menjawab dengan santai. Segera menyendokkan sesuap nasi ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Jalan-jalan? Malam-malam? Tidak memberitahu ku?" Kyuhyun menyerang Sungmin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak penting. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun. "Mengapa? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu dari mereka?"

"T-tidak, kok." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jadi..." Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun, berbisik kepada sang adik. "Malam ini hanya ada kita berdua." Kyuhyun hanya menegang mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Jalan-jalan apanya?" Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kesal. Lalu mengambil selembar surat dari dalam tasnya. "Benar-benar orang tua tak bertanggung jawab." Batin Kyuhyun. Lalu ia meremas kertas tersebut hingga tak berbentuk, lalu melemparnya ketempat sampah. Namun sayangnya kertas itu tidak masuk ke tempat sampah. Jika bermain bola, artinya tidak _Goal_.

"Hah, bodoh."

Kyuhyun segera memposisikan dirinya diatas ranjang empuk miliknya. Bersiap untuk segera menyelami dunia mimpi.

"_Disini hanya ada kita berdua_."

Perkataan Sungmin kembali terngiang saat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Buru-buru ia mengunci pintunya. Sudah dirasa cukup untuk _Noona_ tidak akan bisa masuk, Kyuhyun kembali ke ranjang dan memasuki alam mimpinya.

_-oO_o-

"Eungh. Kenapa berat sekali." Kyuhyun merasa tak nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Ia membuka mata perlahan. "_N-noona_."

"Kyunnie." Sungmin tersenyum menggoda. Sungmin yang hanya memakai kaos tipis dan celana dalam itu sedang menduduki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya melotot kaget dibuatnya.

"_N-noona_.. Bagaimana caranya k-kau bisa masuk kesini?!" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

"Rahasia." Jawab Sungmin enteng. Lalu tanpa permisi, Sungmin mencondongkan tubuhnya, berniat untuk mencium Kyuhyun.

"_N-noona_.. Kita b-bersaudara. K-kita tidak boleh m-melakukan ini!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan cepat. Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Sungmin. Itu salam ala orang barat. Kau juga selalu meminta ini dulu." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin di buat gugup. "Sekarang jelas berbeda, _Noona_. Hentikan!" Kyuhyun berujar.

"tidak usah khawatir. Sudah seperti ini." Sungmin meremas junior Kyuhyun yang masih dilapisi boxer. "Ini hanya salam ala orang barat." Sungmin membawa tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh dadanya. Lalu meremasnya.

"B-bohong! Hentikan!"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Halo. Aku bawa FF baru dengan Rate M nih, hihi. Ini remake dari animasi jepang. Judulnya juga sama, KissXSis. Di animasinya, kakaknya itu ada dua. Karna aku ga menemukan orang tepat untuk berbagi Kyuhyun, akhirnya aku buat satu aja. Animasinya sangat frontal, lho. Jadi maaf kalau Sungmin yang biasanya polos jadi mesum gak karuan T.T**

**Last, Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sinar matahari sudah memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit membuka matanya. Melihat sinar matahari yang begitu menyilaukan menembus jendela kamarnya.

"Cuma mimpi." Batin Kyuhyun lega.

"Tapi... Kenapa berat sekali?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya, membuka mata leba-lebar, dan melotot kaget saat menemukan _Noona_-nya tidur diatas dadanya. Ditambah lagi Sungmin hanya memakai celana dalam saja.

"Huh?"

"Eungh." Oh, sepertinya Sungmin terganggu dengan pergerakkan badan Kyuhyun yang terlihat gelisah. Tanpa disadari Sungmin mengganti posisi tidurnya menghadap ke Kyuhyun, hingga lututnya menyentuh junior Kyuhyun.

"Astaga." Wajah Kyuhyun merah padam. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi, tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin yang kesal akibat tidurnya terganggu.

**-oOo-**

"_Ya_! Kyunnie! Makanlah dulu!"

"T-tidak. Aku berangkat. Sampai Jumpa!"

"Kyunnie!" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. _Kyuhyun aneh sekali_. Pikirnya. Tiba-tiba saat bangun tidur ia sudah melihat Kyuhyun seperti di kejar setan.

"Huh. Tidak biasanya." Sungmin mendesah pelan.

Karena kesal, Sungmin berniat membereskan kamar Kyuhyun yang memang ditinggal begitu saja. Saat sudah membuka kamar Kyuhyun, ia mendesah berat. Buku-buku yang tak ditata, kasur yang lusuh, selimut dilantai, dan... kertas berserakan di bawah meja belajar.

"Surat?" Sungmin bergumam seorang diri. Lalu membuka perlahan surat itu dan membacanya. Tiba-tiba keningnya mengkerut.

"Ini kan..."

**KissXSis**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast ; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and other cast.**

**Pair ; KyuMin.**

**Genre ; Romance, Comedy.**

**Rate ; M. (I dont know for rate this fanfict. M or T+ hihi)**

**Disclaimer ; Kyuhyun&Sungmin belongs to each other. But this fanfct is mine.**

**Warning ; Genderswitch! Typo. Bad!Min. Innocent!Kyu.**

**Summary ; Kyuhyun kecil yang cengeng, mempunyai noona yang ternyata bukan saudara kandungnya. Lalu bagaimana jika sang Noona berambisi memiliki adiknya dengan sifat pervertnya? Can't make a good Summary==**

**Happy reading**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ingat! Yang mesum disini Sungmin. Sifat Sungmin disini mesumnya tingkat akut. Jika tidak suka, tidak usah membacanya.**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

Hari ini waktunya olah raga. Kyuhyun yang dasarnya memang suka dengan kegiatan lapangan, ia men_dribbel_ bola basketnya dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya. Namun sesekali ia mendesah kecewa saat bolanya tidak masuk ke dalam ring.

"Huh, panas sekali." Desahnya.

"Kyuhyun _sunbae_!" Seseorang tengah berteriak ke arah Kyuhyun dan menyodorkan sebuah handuk kecil. "Ini."

"Oh, Victoria. Lain kali jangan mengagetiku." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengambil handuk yang diberikan Victoria. Lalu mengusapkan di dahi dan lehernya.

"Kau energik sekali." Ucap Victoria. "Semua siswa kelas 3 pasti akan membolos pelajaran olahraga dan memilih berdiam di perpustakaan, sedangkan kau malah bersemangat bermain basket." Sambung Victoria panjang lebar.

Victoria memang suka seperti ini. Memuji Kyuhyun, berbagi makanan, dan sesekali meminta bantuan mengerjakan PR dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Victoria. Tetapi yang membuat ia risih adalah, Victoria menjabat sebagai ketua Sparkyu, nama fans Kyuhyun di sekolah ini. Jangan salah, Kyuhyun sudah menggantikan posisi Sungmin yang tahun sebelumnya menjabat menjadi artis di sekolah ini.

"Aku hanya suka berolah raga." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Apa karena kau dapat rekomendasi, jadi kau terlihat santai?" Tanya Victoria. Kyuhyun teringat akan surat itu.

"S-seandainya.."

"Ah! Kyuhyun _sunbae_, sudah dulu, ya. Sampai bertemu pulang sekolah nanti!" Victoria berucap senang sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah Victoria. "Pulang sekolah, ya?"

**-oOo-**

Di kelasnya, Sungmin tidak terlihat fokus. Ia terus memandangi surat rekomendasi Unniversitas punya Kyuhyun dibawah mejanya.

"Pertemuan wali kelas.."

"Apa karena ini Kyunnie menanyakan _Eomma _dan _Appa_?" Batin Sungmin.

"Acara itu sangat penting, agar Unniversitas ini menjadi kenyataan yang harus aku lakukan hanyalah.."

"Dosen Kim!" Teriak sungmin lantang. Dosen Kim sedikit kaget mendengar panggilan Sungmin. "Ya?"

"Aku merasa tak enak badan, aku izin pulang, ya?" Sungmin memasang wajah menyedihkan. Dosen Kim terlihat berfikir sebentar. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk, memperbolehkan Sungmin pulang.

"Terimakasih, Dosen Kim. Aku permisi." Sungmin segera membawa tasnya dan berjalan cepat keluar kelas.

**-oOo-**

Sesampainya di sekolah Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendesah lega.

"Sepertinya aku tak terlambat." Batin Sungmin senang. Ia meneruskan langkah kakinya memasuki halaman sekolah.

"Bukankah itu Sungmin _sunbae_?" Changmin yang melihat pertama segera berteriak.

"Apa? Sungmin _Sunbae_?"

"Sungmin _sunbae_? Dimana?"

Semua penghuni sekolah kaum adam segera mencari-mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Setelah mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin...

"Sungmin _sunbae_!"

"Sungmin _sunbae_, ada apa kemari?"

"Sungmin _sunbae_, aku akan menjadi pengawalmu."

Sungmin yang baru sadar dirinya ada dalam bahaya, hanya bisa memasang raut ketakutan. "T-tidak. Tidak perlu."

Tetapi sayangnya perkataan Sungmin tak mempan. Segerombolan kaum adam itu terus saja berlali menyerbu dirinya.

"Hyaaa!" Sungmin menjauh untuk menghindari serangan para fans-nya. Namun para fans itu tetap mengejar Sungmin.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja melihat Sungmin berlari dan dikejar dari kaca jendela kelasnya, segera berlari menghampiri sang _noona_.

Sedangkan di lapangan, para kaum hawa tengah berbisik saat para lelaki mengerubungi Sungmin layaknya tumpengan yang siap dimakan.

"Oh, pasti kakak-adik itu lagi." Gerutu siswa tingkat satu dengan nada kesal.

"Sungmin _sunbae_! dengarkan lagu yang kubuat khusus untukmu!"

Sungmin ketakutan. "T-tidak perlu. Biarkan aku lewat." Ucap Sungmin dengan nada gemetar.

"Sungmin _noona_!" Kyuhyun berteriak lantang. Serempak para lelaki membuka jalan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Hah, pertolongan." Desah Sungmin lega. "Kenapa kau tidak datang cepat-cepat?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya memandang Sungmin tak suka.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau datang kesini? Kau tahu, kalau kau datang kesini, hanya akan membuat keributan besar seperti ini!" Kyuhyun meninggikan Suaranya. Sungmin menciut. "I-itu.."

"T-tapi itu untukmu, Kyunnie." Sungmin membela diri.

"Kalau memang untukku, jangan pernah datang kesini lagi!" Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin marah.

"Datangnya kau hanyalah sebuah gangguan!"

Pyar.

Perkataan Kyuhyun begitu menusuk bagi Sungmin.

"_Gangguan_?" Batin Sungmin miris.

"Aku.. Pengganggu, ya?" Kata Sungmin lirih.

"Hei, apa itu tidak keterlaluan, Kyu?" Jonghyun berbisik kepada Kyuhyun.

"Benar."Changmin menyahuti.

"Kalau Sungmin _sunbae_, sih, kami malah senang." Lanjut Minho.

"Itu kalian! Aku tidak!" Kyuhyun menjawab bisikan itu dengan lantang. "Aku ada urusan penting hari ini. Jadi, _Noona_ cepat pulang." Perintah Kyuhyun.

"Aku datang karena aku pikir itu penting. Tapi ternyata.. Tidak, ya?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman miris. "Sepertinya aku melakukan hal yang tidak penting. Maaf, Kyunnie." Sungmin mendesah kecewa. Ia segera berbalik dan meninggalkan sekolah Kyuhyun dengan kepala menunduk.

"Hei, Kyuhyun!"

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun menyauti enteng perkataan Minho. Lalu segera pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

Saat di tengah lapangan, tak sengaja ia menginjak selembar kertas yang terdapat namanya. Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

Setelah membacanya, Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Ini.. Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasa seperti orang jahat. "Jangan-jangan.."

Kyuhyun memutus perkataannya. Segera ia melihat kebelakang. Ditemukannya sang Noona tengah berjalan menunduk meninggalkan lapangan. "Jangan-jangan Sungmin _Noona _datang kesini untuk ini?"

Tanpa babibu, Kyuhyun segera mengejar Sungmin yang belum jauh dari lapangan.

"_Sepertinya aku terlalu sering membuat Kyuhyun_ _marah_." Batin Sungmin.

"Sungmin _Noona_!" Teriak Kyuhyun lantang.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah ngos-ngos-an.

"Sungmin _Noona_, tunggu." Kyuhyun memotong perkataannya. Membiarkan dirinya bernafas lebih banyak lagi.

"_M-mianhae_." Ujar Kyuhyun. "Aku belum tahu untuk apa _noona_ kesini dan... Tidak memikirkan perasaan _Noona._" Sambungnya.

Sungmin tersennyum terharu. "K-Kyunnie.." Sungmin dengan semangatnya memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa disini adalah tempat umum, segera ia melepas pelukan Sungmin.

"_Noona_, berhentilah melakukan hal seperti ini di depan banyak orang. Bagaimanapun, kau adalah _Noona_-ku." Ujar Kyuhyun membenarkan. "Benar?" Kyuhyun memastikan.

Sungmin tersenyum dengan sangat terpaksa. "Ya, bagaimana lagi."

.

"Apa-apaan dia itu, habis marah-marah, sekarang?" Changmin menggerutu melihat ulah Kyuhyun.

"Dia stress." Jonghyun dan Minho menjawab secara bersamaan.

Sedangkan di pojok lapangan, Victoria terlihat sangat kesal.

"Hanya Sungmin _sunbae _saja? Tidak adil!"

**-OoO-**

"Jangan melakukan hal aneh-aneh di depan banyak orang?" _Appa_ Kyuhyun marah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Memang, setelah pulang sekolah, Kyuhyun bercerita tentang _noona_-nya saat di sekolah dan termasuk adegan peluk-pelukan itu.

"Jangan bodoh!" Hankyung, _Appa_ Kyuhyun menimpali. "Sudah _Appa _bilang, sebelum kami menikah, kami sudah mempunyai anak. Aku membawa Kyuhyun, dan _Eomma _mu membawa Sungmin." Hankyung menjelaskan dengan suara keras dan terkesan terburu-uru.

"Jadi... Artinya kalian tidak sedarah." _Appa _Kyuhyun berbicara lagi. "Jangan pikirkan orang lain!" Perintahnya.

"Lanjutkan!" Sambungnya semangat.

Sungmin yang mendengar kabar baik itu segera mengembangkan senyuman bahagianya. "Benarkah, _Appa_?"

"T-tapi, t-tidak.." Kyuhyun seolah menyangkal kenyataan bahwa ia dan Sungmin tidak sedarah.

"Dengar, Kyuhyun." Ucap Hankyung tegas. "Sungmin sebelum menjadi kakakmu, dia adalah wanita yang hebat! Apa kau mau usaha _Noona_-mu sia-sia?" Tanya Appa Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kau mau mau menikah dengan Sungmin, kan?"Eomma Sungmin yang sejak tadi diam kini membuka mulut. Sungmin tersenyum malu.

"T-tidak.." Kyuhyun mengelak.

"Kau bilang, kau ingin Sungmin terus menciummu, kan?" Tanya Appa Kyuhyun menggoda.

Kyuhyun memerah. "Aku tidak ingin seperti itu!" Jawab Kyuhyun tegas. Menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Jangan malu, Kyunnie" Sungmin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun tetap menjadi.."

Cup.

Satu kecupan diberikan Sungmin di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Anak yang manja." Lanjut Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Haiiii. ini udah lanjut xixi.**

**Ah, iya. Ada yang bilang pernah nemu ff ini sebelumnya? Aku gatau TT suer deh. Apa judulnya sama? Jika sama, aku tidak bermaksud mencontoh. Ide ini murni karena abis liat animenya.**

**Review, update asap!**

**So, review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Tuk. Tuk.

"Err.." Kyuhyun menggerutu sebal saat ia salah menghitung angka-angka dalam bukunya.

Pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun terhenti saat tak sengaja ia melihat Sungmin yang duduk di kasurnya. Ia melihat ke belakang. Ini, sih, bukan masalah Sungmin duduk dikasurnya. Tapi cara Sungmin duduk di kasurnya!

Sungmin duduk sambil membaca buku.. entahlah, buku apa yang dibacanya. Duduk dengan posisi miring. Dengan memakai rok yang cukup mini, itu membuat paha mulus Sungmin terekspos dengan jelas.

"Haah." Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Namun tak sengaja ia melihat saat Sungmin menyilangkan kakinya, hal itu membuat celana dalam Sungmin terlihat dengan jelas di mata Kyuhyun. Ayolah, mata Kyuhyun normal. Hal seperti itu pasti terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin bertanya dari balik bukunya. Kyuhyun seakan dilempar dari atas gedung lantai 13 langsung sadar dan cepat-cepat mengerjakan PRnya lagi. "T-tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

Akhirnya, Sungmin berjalan menuju meja belajar Kyuhyun. Melihat sang adik yang sedang pura-pura menghitung. "Apa ada yang tidak kau mengerti?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak."

Sungmin memandang pekerjaan Kyuhyun sebentar. "Itu tidak benar. Jika kau tidak mengerti, kau harus meminta sonsaengnim untuk menjelaskannya." Sungmin mendesah. "Sini, biar aku lihat pekerjaanmu."

Kyuhyun kaget. "_Mwo_? T-tidak."

"Oh, yang ini. Ini sangat gampang. Persamaan bentuk eksponen yang ini jika f(x) sama dengan g(x).." Sungmin menjelaskan dengan sabar. Tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada dada Sungmin yang tersembul keluar dari kemeja ketatnya.

"Ini buruk, dadanya.."

"Oh, tidak.. Dadanya.. Besar sekali." Gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Berarti kau harus melakukan penjabaran terlebih dahulu."

"Nomor 36! Nomor 36!" Kyuhyun berseru. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun aneh.

"Kyuhyun..."

**KissXSis**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast ; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and other cast.**

**Pair ; KyuMin.**

**Genre ; Romance, Comedy.**

**Rate ; M. (I dont know for rate this fanfict. M or T+ hihi)**

**Disclaimer ; Kyuhyun&Sungmin belongs to each other. But this fanfct is mine.**

**Warning ; Genderswitch! Typo. Bad!Min. Innocent!Kyu.**

**Summary ; Kyuhyun kecil yang cengeng, mempunyai noona yang ternyata bukan saudara kandungnya. Lalu bagaimana jika sang Noona berambisi memiliki adiknya dengan sifat pervertnya? Can't make a good Summary==**

**Happy reading**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ingat! Yang mesum disini Sungmin. Sifat Sungmin disini mesumnya tingkat akut. Jika tidak suka, tidak usah membacanya.**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

"Apa ini?" Sungmin mengkerut. "Presentasi kelulusanmu hanya 50%?" Sungmin bertanya tak percaya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk. "Aku tahu itu buruk, tapi aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi." Jawabnya jujur.

Sungmin mengerti. "Baiklah. Mulai sekarang, kau harus belajar lebih giat agar bisa masuk ke Perguruan Tinggi seperti _Noona_." Sungmin memberi Kyuhyun semangat.

Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Menggenggamnya. "Jangan khawatir, mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha membantumu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berseru senang. "Serahkan saja semuanya pada _Noona!_" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah _Noona_-nya.

**-oOo-**

"_Noo-Noona_.. Baju model apa yang kau pakai itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah Kyunnie suka?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada menggoda. "Ini baju untuk guru les privat. Kan, mulai sekarang, aku akan membantumu." Ucap Sungmin.

"Baju macam apa itu. Tidak sama sekali!" Tolak Kyuhyun cepat.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin berbisik di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Sehingga buah dada Sungmin terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengerang dalam hati melihat pemandangan yang telah disuguhkan _Noona_nya.

"Itu hanya... Kau terlihat berbeda." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau ingin melihatnya?" Tawar Sungmin. Sungmin sudah ingin membuka kancing bajunya. Kyuhyun melihat melalui ekor matanya. Sungmin yang tahu Kyuhyun sedang mengintip menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Tidak! Kau harus belajar!" Perintah Sungmin. "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan melakukannya! Ayo, saatnya serius!" Kyuhyun kembali mengambil pensilnya dan memulai ritual belajarnya.

Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun tepat di samping Kyuhyun. "Fokuslah. Jangan melihat ke arahku terus!" Sungmin memutar kepala Kyuhyun menghadap bukunya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Sial, dadanya.. Ini musibah."

"Fokus. Fokus. Fokus." Kyuhyun memberi sugesti untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Poor Kyuhyun._

**-oOo-**

"Bagaimana? Apakah sudah ada perkembangan dengan belajarmu?" Tanya Heechul, _Eomma _Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang makan malam di ruang makan.

"Tenang, aku akan selalu ada disini untuknya." Saut Sungmin.

"Sungmin selalu mendapat nilai yang bagus dulu." Heechul kembali berkata. Memuji Sungmin.

"Maksud kalian, aku bodoh karena keturunan genetika?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Sontak semuanya tertawa. "Ini bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk ditertawakan." Kyuhyun mendesah malas.

"_Noona_, besok bisa buatkan aku _jajangmyun_?" Pinta Kyuhyun. Sungmin kaget. "A-apa? Tak salah? Heh. Kau tahu sendiri aku sangat buruk dalam memasak _jajangmyun_." Sungmin gelagapan.

"Benar, Sungmin. Kau sangat buruk." Timpal Hankyung bercanda.

"Apa? Setidaknya aku tak buruk dalam urusan bagian bawah!" Sungmin tak terima. Heechul hanya tersenyum kecil.

"_Appa_ suka gayamu, Sungmin! Lanjutkan!"

"A-apa? Apa yang kalian maksud? Aku kan hanya meminta _Noona _membuatkan _jajangmyun_ saja."

.

Setelah makan malam, Kyuhyun melanjutkan belajarnya dengan Sungmin di kamar miliknya. Sungmin masih setia berdiri di samping Kyuhyun untuk mengawasi sang adik.

Hingga jam 2 dini hari, Sungmin masih tetap mengoceh menjelaskan pelajaran dengan semangat.

"Jumlah dari sudut interior segitiga adalah 180 derajat." Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Kyuhyun! Apa kau mendengarkanku?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit marah.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang susah dibuka. "Hm?"

"Ini baru jam 2 malam, Kyunnie." Sungmin mendesah.

Kyuhyun menguap sebentar. "Ini sudah jam 2 dini hari, _Noona_. Biarkan aku beristirahat." Kyuhyun berkata sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin menangkupkan tangannya dipipi Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, buka matamu." Tetapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak membuka matanya. Sungmin melepas tangkupan tangannya dari pipi Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." Kyuhyun membuka mata sedikit. Tidak melihat Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin sudah membuka kemejanya. Memperlihatkan buah dadanya yang besar dilapisi bra hitamnya. Menggelantung dengan seksinya.

"Kyuhyun." Panggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh.

Ya.

Kyuhyun membuka mata dengan lebar. Melotot kaget.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin. "Sudah bisa membuka mata, kan? Ayo, lanjutkan belajarnya." Perintah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Y-ya."

**-oOo-**

Saat di kelas, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Ah! Yang ini aku sudah belajar dengan Sungmin _Noona_ kemarin!" Batin Kyuhyun senang. Lalu ia mengingat rumus-rumus yang di jelaskan sang _Noona_. Namun, yang teringat hanyalah celana dalam yang tak sengaja terlihat, paha mulus Sungmin, buah dadanya yang besar, dilapisi bra hitam, dan.. O-h!

"Aish." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Wajahnya memerah. "Aku tak bisa mengingatnya." Desahnya.

.

Saat jalan bersama sepulang sekolah, Sungmin bertanya heran kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Kau tidak mengingatnya?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menunduk dan menggeleng.

"Maaf."

"Apa kau tidak mengingat semuanya?" Tanya Sungmin sekali lagi. Kyuhyun mendongak.

"Err.. Ada juga yang ku ingat. Seperti.. Dadamu yang besar itu." Jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"Jadi begitu." Sungmin hanya mengangguk. "Itu tidak berguna, aku akan mengganti model bajuku nanti." Sungmin menjawab dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

**-oOo-**

"_Noona_." Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Seperti janji Sungmin, Sungmin mengganti model bajunya. Kali ini ia memakai kaos v neck ketat dan rok yang tak terlalu mini. Tapi tetap saja, dada yang besar itu menyembul dibalik kaos v neck nya.

"Kau tidak memakai kemeja lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng. "Karena hari ini adalah pelajaran khusus."

"Pelajaran khusus?"

Sungmin menurunkan lengan kaosnya, sehingga bahunya terekspos. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin. "Apa maksud _noona_?"

"Kau mengingat dadaku dan pahaku, bukan?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak menjawab. "Jadi, aku pikir cara ini akan berhasil."

Sepertinya otak Kyuhyun sudah mulai bekerja. "Jadi, aku harus menulis rumus di tubuhmu?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tentu saja di dada kanan dan kiriku." Lalu Sungmin duduk diatas meja belajar Kyuhyun dengan posisi mengangkang. Sehingga celana dalam berwarna hitam itu terlihat dengan jelas. "Juga di paha kanan kiriku." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

"_Noona_! Aku mendapat nilai bagus karena mengingat rumusnya!" Kyuhyun berteriak senang saat Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya untuk memulai belajar.

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Lalu duduk di tepi kasur, bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun. "Benarkah?"

"Benar." Jawab Kyuhyun senang.

Tiba-tiba, Sungmin berdiri. "Kalau begitu..." Sungmin menurunkan dressnya hngga ia hanya terbalut bikini. "Kau harus mencatat apapun di tubuhku jika kau mau." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menegang.

"Kalau seperti itu, aku hanya akan teringat pada tubuhnya, bukan tulisannya?!" Erang Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga melihat hasil ulangan hariannya.

85.

Dua angka yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga.

"Kau mendapat nilai 85? Sulit di percaya." Changmin berbicara sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau berbuat curang, ya?" Minho bertanya . Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu."

"Kau tidak mungkin mendapat nilai tinggi seperti itu." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Benar. Ini berkat Sungmin _noona_. _Noona_ memberikan les kepadaku."

Ketiga temannya tercengang. "Apa?" Teriaknya bersamaan. "Sungminku tercinta menjadi guru privatmu?" Tanya Minho tak percaya.

"Dia memberikan pelajaran apa padamu?"

"Dia pasti mengajarkan hal lain, kan?"

"Dewi seperti dia menjadi seorang Guru?"

Rentetan pertanyaan dari ketiga temannya membuat Kyuhyun bingung. "T-tidak."

"Lalu? Belajar macam apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Minho. Lalu sekilas bayangan rumus di dada dan paha Sungmin melintas dipikirannya.

"Tidak ada yang khusus." Jawabnya santai. Changmin melotot. "Astaga."

"Aku iri denganmu!" Kompak ke-tiga temannya sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

**-oOo-**

"Sepertinya berjalan dengan lancar." Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat nilai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bangga. "Tentu saja."

Tiba-tiba Sungmin berdiri. Melepas baju handuk yang dipakainya. Sehingga tubuhnya kini telah naked. Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo.

"_Cha_. Kyunnie, hari ini _Noona_ akan mengajarimu semua tentang wanita." Sungmin berkata sambil melepas kaos Kyuhyun.

Tidak. Bukannya Kyuhyun tak ingin menolak. Salahkan saja tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa digerakkan karena ulah Sungmin.

Sungmin menindih Kyuhyun. Lalu meremas junior Kyuhyun yang masih terbungkus boxer hitam. "Apa kau merasakannya, Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengerang dalam hati. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Aku adalah gurumu." Sungmin menyentuh dada Kyuhyun. "Aku akan mengajarkanmu menggunakan tubuhku." Kyuhyun sudah makin menegang.

"Gu... ru."

Dengan tidak elitnya, Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan paksa dan...

"Hyaaa!" Kyuhyun terkaget sambil memegang bibirnya. Nafasnya memburu. "Mimpi macam apa itu? Astaga." Decak Kyuhyun.

Lalu kilasan tubuh telanjang Sungmin terlintas di otaknya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Seolah mengusir pikiran mesum itu. "Apa yang aku lakukan? Maafkan aku, _Noona_." Lirik Kyuhyun.

"Apa ada yang salah, Kyunnie?"

"Hyaa!" Kyuhyun terkaget saat melihat Sungmin tidur di sebelahnya. "_N-noona_. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidur di sebelahmu." Jawabnya enteng.

"M-maksudku, kenapa bisa ada disini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada gugup. "Aku ingin mengajarimu belajar, karena kau tidur, aku juga ikut tidur."

"Sejak kapan kau disini?' Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin cekikikan. "Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Jadi, kau tidak membangunkanku dan malah bersenang-senang?" Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Tidak penting. Ayo, waktunya belajar."

"Ck. Jangan mengubah topik, _Noona_." Kyuhyun hanya berdecak.

"Oke, hari ini kita akan test." Sungmin berucap santai. Kyuhyun melotot kaget.

"_Mwo_?" Sungmin mencibir. "Kau tak perlu kaget seperti itu."

"_Cha_! Kyunnie, jika kau tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, kau harus menciumku." Sungmin memutuskan secara sepihak. "_Ya_! Apa-apaan itu." Kyuhyun berteriak marah.

"Aku sudah lama tak menciummu, Kyunnie."

Kyuhyun mengalah. "B-baiklah."

Pertanyaan satu sampai sembilan Kyuhyun bisa menjawab dengan benar. Sungmin yang tak ingin kesempatannya hilang, sengaja merubah soal nomor sepuluh menjadi keluar tema pelajaran. Kyuhyun berteriak sebal. "Itu tidak masuk dalam tema, _Noona_!"

Sungmin terkekeh. "Kau harus menciumku, Kyunnie." Kyuhyun hanya memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Langkah Sungmin semakin dekat. Hingga tubuh Sungmin menempel tanpa celah di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa aku gugup?" Batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sudah menutup matanya. Menunggu ciuman dari sang adik. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin seperti itu hanya menelan ludahnya. Ia telusuri wajah Sungmin. Memang Noona-nya ini sangat cantik. Sangat. Dengan mata rubah yang besar, hidung mancung, pipi chubby, dan... Bibir cherry yang menggoda.

"S-sial! Kenapa aku jadi bersemangat setelah melihat bibirnya?" Erang Kyuhyun.

"Dia _Noona_-ku." Batin Kyuhyun.

"Oh, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Jangan ragu, Kyuhyun." Sungmin bergumam dalam hati sambil menjinjitkan kakinya.

"Oke, ini hukuman karena aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan. Tidak ada pilihan."

Kyuhyun segera memegang bahu Sungmin, Sungmin masih setia memejamkan mata.

"Ini hukuman karena..". "Cepatlah." Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

Cup.

Akhirnya dua bibir itu bertemu. Awalnya hanya sekedar menempel saja. Entah siapa yang memulai, kini keduanya sedang berperang lidah. Melilitkan lidah masing-masing. Sesekali sambil saling melumat.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Kyuhyun turun menuju dada Sungmin. Lalu meremasnya kecil.

"Eunghh, Kyu." Kyuhyun terus meremas dada Sungmin. "Ngh. T-tunggu, Kyu." Sungmin berucap susah payah sambil melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Sungmin _Noona_."

**-oOo-**

"Aku datang!" Kyuhyun berseru senang. Ia langsung memasuki rumah dan mencari Sungmin. Ia menemukan Sungmin didapur yang sedanng memotong wrtel dan memakai apron.

Grep.

"Kyunnie."

"Terimakasih, _Noona_. Terimakasih." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sangat erat.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya. Lalu Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Sungmin memutar badannya. Kyuhyun menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Sungmin. Sungmin membacanya.

"Jadilah yang terbaik, Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga sambil memeluk _Noona_nya lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum malu.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Haiii. Apakah sudah cukup kilat untuk update? Kurang panjang? Atau sudah cukup? Kalau kurang panjang, aku akan menambahkan lagi.**

**Oh, iya. Ini bukan plagiat, ini remake TT**

**Jika ada yang mengepost cerita ini sebelumnya, itu bukan saya.**

**Cerita ini tidak tahu bakal panjang atau tidak, tetapi endingnya akan saya rubah. Karena di animenya Keita ga milih siapa-siapa hehehe.**

**Thanks to; BabyBlueBunny137, Little's Fujoshi, KimRyeona19, nurkwang love, nafita137, ISungyi, kim hyun nie, Park Min Rin, Lady Ze, ChoKyunnie, cloudswan, , Heeni, abilhikmah, Voice 13star, Pumkin Pink Prince, Isnaeni love Sungmin, evilnemo97, Yuara Tirania,arisatae, setyaeryna dan juga silent reader^^**

**Review, update asap!**

**So, review?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kyuhyun~!"

"Kyu~"

"Ah!"

Heechul yang sedang kerepotan mencari Kyuhyun memutuskan menuju kamar Sungmin.

Cklek.

Terlihat anak perempuannya itu membaca buku dengan serius di pinggir tempat tidur.

Senyum setan terukir di bibir Heecul. Ia berjongkok di depan Sungmin. "Kyuhyun~"

"Hyaa!"

Sungmin berteriak kaget saat ada yang memanggil nama Kyuhyun tepat di depan kemaluannya.

"_Eomma_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Sungmin dengan wajah memerah. Heechul hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Mencari Kyuhyun."

"Aku kira Kyuhyun berada disitu." Heechul berucap sambil menunjuk ke arah kemaluan Sungmin. Sungmin menutup pahanya rapat-rapat.

"Tidaaak!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oke, ayo kita lakukan." Kyuhyun sekarang tengah berada di perpustakaan. Mengambil buku-buku yang sekiranya penting, lalu membawanya ke meja pojok perpustakaan.

"Harus lulus dan masuk Universitas Elpeu." Ucap Kyuhyun bersemangat. Lalu memulai rital _mari-membaca-buku tebal-ini_.

**KissXSis**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast ; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and other cast.**

**Pair ; KyuMin.**

**Genre ; Romance, Comedy.**

**Rate ; M. (I dont know for rate this fanfict. M or T+ hihi)**

**Disclaimer ; Kyuhyun&Sungmin belongs to each other. But this fanfct is mine.**

**Warning ; Genderswitch! Typo. Bad!Min. Innocent!Kyu.**

**Summary ; Kyuhyun kecil yang cengeng, mempunyai noona yang ternyata bukan saudara kandungnya. Lalu bagaimana jika sang Noona berambisi memiliki adiknya dengan sifat pervertnya? Can't make a good Summary==**

**Happy reading**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ingat! Yang mesum disini Sungmin. Sifat Sungmin disini mesumnya tingkat akut. Jika tidak suka, tidak usah membacanya.**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

"_Eomma_, kenapa Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini suka pulang telat, ya?" Sungmin bertanya kepada sang _Eomma_ sambil mengaduk serealnya malas. Heechul hanya tersenyum di dapur.

"Kau, kan, juga pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya." Heechul berkata dengan santai. Sungmin mengangguk. "Benar. Tapi aku tidak mau hal seperti itu terulang lagi, tapi, ya, bagaimana lagi." Sungmin tertunduk lesu.

_*****flashback*****_

"_Omo_! Sungmin kau terlihat sangat cantik!" Hankyung memuji anak perempuannya dengan sangat bangga.

Heechul tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kau terlihat sangat cocok memakai baju SMP."

"Anak _Appa_ sudah besar ternyata." Sungmin tertunduk malu.

"Ah, Kyuhyun!" Heechul sedikit berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_?" Kyuhyun datang dari balik pintu dan menatap orang tuanya.

"Coba lihat, Sungmin terlihat cantik, kan, memakai baju SMP?" Heechul tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh. "Tidak. Malah terlihat baju itu membungkus seluruh tubuhnya."

Pyar.

Sungmin terkaget dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Y-ya, bajunya memang sedikit kebesaran, t-tapi maksudmu bukan begitu, kan, Kyu?" Tanya Hankyung hati-hati. Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu dan berlalu.

"Aku akan berganti pakaian" Sungmin berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dengan muka yang sangat merah menahan malu."

**-oOo-**

"Ugh." Sungmin menggerutu sebal.

"Harus jalan sendiri, deh." Sungmin berjalan malas ke sekolah sambil sesekali menendang batu-batu kecil.

"Berbeda sekolah dengan Kyuhyun ternyata tidak enak sekali." Sungmin mendesah kecewa. Lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

'_Kyuhyun juga laki-laki. Meskipun ia adikmu, suatu saat ia harus bisa mandiri, tidak boleh terus bergantung padamu.' _

Kilasan suara-suara itu membuat Sungmin bertambah sebal dan menghentakkan kakinya kasar. "Ish!"

_*****End of flashback*****_

"Benar, bagaimana pun Kyuhyun tetaplah adikmu." Sungmin menunduk mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Kau mempunyai adik yang baik, tetapi bukan berarti dia yang terbaik, kan?" Sungmin mengangguk lesu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum bangga. "Meskipun begitu, aku tetap mencintainya!"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, Dosen Ahn tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara Sungmin dan Eunhyuk dibalik pintu kelas. Dosen Ahn kaget bukan main.

"Adik? Cinta?" Dosen Ahn hanya tak percaya anak didiknya ada yang mencintai adiknya sendiri.

"Tidak. Tidak. Sebagai Dosen, ia anak didikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak didikku berbuat menyimpang seperti itu." Batinnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba berkencan dengan orang-orang yang terus mengirimimu surat itu?" Eunhyuk bertanya. Karna perkataan Eunhyuk, Imajinasi Dosen Ahn buyar seketika.

"Malas." Sungmin menjawab singkat. Lalu memainkan pensil dan mencoretnya asal ke buku bagian belakang.

"Seung Rim sangat mesum."

"Park Chan Egois."

"Lee Hoon Cerewet."

"Joon Ji tidak pantas disebut manusia."

"Won Ri kekanakkan."

"Mereka buruk!" Sungmin berteriak lantang.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus semangat! Kau, kan, cantik!" Perkataan Eunhyuk membuat Dosen Ahn tercengang.

'_Bahkan temannya mendukungnya berbuat menyimpang.'_

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Sungmin tidak langsung pulang kerumah. Ia pergi ke pinggir danau dekat rumah, tempat dulu ia dan Kyuhyun sering bermain. Ia sangat rindu dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang ini sering telat pulang. Ya, Kyuhyun berkata dia hanya senang berlama-lama di perpustakaan karena ia harus lulus. Sungmin memaklumi itu.

"Kalau begini, hal 3 tahun silam akan terulang lagi." Batinnya.

Ia sangat ingat dimana saat ujian praktek lari, Kyuhyun terjatuh di tengah jalan. Sungmin yang melihatnya tidak bisa apa-apa. Karna jika tahu Sungmin berada di sekolahnya, Kyuhyun akan sangat marah padanya.

Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun cepat bangkit dan melanjutkan larinya. Namun ia ragu, Kyuhyun anak yang manja bahkan saat itu Kyuhyun sudah tingkat tiga SMP.

Tak sengaja, Sungmin melihat bayangan Kyuhyun tegak kembali, lalu meneruskan larinya dengan cepat, sehingga Kyuhyunlah yang pertama sampai di tempat finish. Sungmin tersenyum mengingat hal itu.

"Mustahil. Tetapi ia berusaha sangat keras saat itu." Batinnya.

Lalu ia menekuk kakinya, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya sambil bergumam. "Aku merindukanmu, Kyunnie."

**-oOo-**

"Huh. Huh. Huh." Nafas Kyuhyun terdengar sangat memburu. Ia sedang lari, perintah dari guru olahraganya.

Saat hampir mendekati finish, Kyuhyun melihat sang _Noona_ sedang membawa bendera bertulisan finish dengan memakai bikini saja. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Sungmin _Noona_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis.

"Tidak!" Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu memutar badannya, berlari menjauhi garis finish. Namun, entah bagaimana caranya, Sungmin sudah berada dihadapannya sambil merentangkan tangannya. Kyuhyun berhenti mendadak.

"Mau kemana, Kyunnie? Kau tidak boleh kabur. Hari ini waktunya pelajaran psikis." Sungmin berkata nakal sambil mulai mendekati Kyuhyun. Dan...

Cup.

"Hyaaa!"

"Diam!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat terbangun dari mimpinya. Setelah ia membuka matanya, ia tersadar ia tertidur saat membaca buku Bahasa Indonesia. Pandangan orang-orang di perpustakaan menuju ke arahnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa sedang dipandang banyak orang hanya menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Aish. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Kyuhyun bergegas mengembalikan buku ke rak dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan guna mengecek lokernya. Saat semuanya sudah beres, Kyuhyun bersiap segera pulang jika tak ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun _sunbae_!"

Victoria berteriak lantang. Lalu merentangkan tangannya. "Mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun bingung. "Kemana? Pulang, lah." Jawabnya enteng.

"Tidak! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah bermain basket?" Kyuhyun menatap Victoria sebentar. "Bukankah siswa kelas tiga memang seharusnya berdiam diri di perpustakaan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Grep.

Victoria memeluk lengan Kyuhyun. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

Kyuhyun yang merasa risih berusaha memberontak. "Oh, ayolah. Jangan menahan lenganku begini."

"Tidak!" Victoria menarik lengan Kyuhyun keras sehingga tubuhnya oleng. Punggung Victoria menabrak loker dibelakangnya dan tangan Kyuhyun yang seolah-seolah memenjarakan tubuh Victoria.

Siswa tingkat kelas satu yang menyaksikan adegan itu hanya bisa berdecak. "Habis _noona_nya sendiri, sekarang _hoobae_nya sendiri. Dasar." Lalu meninggalkan 2 orang itu seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya. "Aku pulang." Sambungnya lagi.

"Tidak!"

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lesu saat sudah berhasil lolos dari kungkungan Victoria.

"Huh, hari yang melelahkan."

Kyuhyun berucap sambil menyeka keringatnya. Saat ia ingin melanjutkan perjalanan, tak sengaja ia melihat bangunan tepat disampingnya. Ia berfikir sebentar, antara ingin masuk atau tidak. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk masuk.

"Mumpung sudah disini."

.

.

.

"Tuhan, biarkan Kyuhyun lulus dengan hasil memuaskan."

"Tuhan, izinkan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam Universitas Elpeu."

"Tetapi, izinkan aku bertemu dengannya sekarang, Tuhan." Sungmin memohon di gereja dengan sangat khusyu'. Tanpa sadar setetes air matanya jatuh.

"Aku mohon."

"Sungmin _noona_?"

Mendengar panggilan itu, sontak Sungmin menoleh kebelakang. Mendapatkan adik tersayangnya berdiri memandangnya.

"Jadi, itu _Noona_? Aku kira siapa."

"Doaku cepat sekali terkabul" Batinnya. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Tapi, untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"A-apa? T-tentu saja.. Aku berdoa untuk kesuksesanmu!"

"_Noona_ setiap hari ke gereja untuk berdoa agar kau lulus semenjak kau giat belajar." Sambungnya.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Setiap hari?". Sungmin terkekeh. "Hampir." Jawabnya.

"Kau tidak berdoa, Kyunnie? _Noona_ sudah selesai, kok." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kyuhyun mulai berdoa, tetapi tidak memejamkan mata.

Sungmin yang melihat itu berteriak protes. "Kyunnie, jika berdoa tutup matamu." Kyuhyun menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Agar doa mu terkabul jika kau khusyu' dan menutup mata." Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Bukankah sama saja?"

Sungmin bingung. "Bukankah kau dulu berdoa dengan menutup matamu saat ingin menikah dengan _Noona_?" Sungmin bertanya. Kyuhyun melotot kaget.

"A-apa? Menikah denganmu? Yang benar saja!"

Sungmin terkikik kecil melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun. Ia masih ingat benar saat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan berdoa agar kelak ia akan menikah dengan Sungmin.

"I-itu kan saat kecil. Sekarang beda lagi." Kyuhyun meneruskan perkataannya.

"Bahkan kita mengucapkan sumpah dan kau menciumku."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun memerah.

"Kenapa kau ingat semua hal yang salah?"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Halo, update, nih. Maaf pendek, alurrya berantakan, ya? Aku ngikutin alur di animenya hehe.. Besok akan diperbaiki lagi. Kalo mau panjang, updatenya agak lama, ya. Karena setiap hari pr terus numpuk. Sampe mau nangis gegara ngerjain tugas matematika TT.**

**Apa, sih, kok jd curhat—**

**Review, update asap!**

**So, review?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Salah?"

Sungmin yang mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun merasa tidak terima. Hal yang salah? Haha. Sungmin tersenyum miris, namun sebisa mungkin ia juga mengulas sisi senyum manisnya.

"Ah, itu. Tidak usah di pikirkan. Ayo, _Noona_, kita pulang saja."

Kyuhyun menggandengan tangan Sungmin, mengajaknya pulang dari gereja karena malas membahas masalah ini. Juga karena badannya sudah remuk.

Cup.

"Kyuhyun, aku tidak selamanya menjadi _Noona_-mu."

**KissXSis**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast ; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and other cast.**

**Pair ; KyuMin.**

**Genre ; Romance, Comedy.**

**Rate ; M. (I dont know for rate this fanfict. M or T+ hihi)**

**Disclaimer ; Kyuhyun&Sungmin belongs to each other. But this fanfct is mine.**

**Warning ; Genderswitch! Typo. Bad!Min. Innocent!Kyu.**

**Summary ; Kyuhyun kecil yang cengeng, mempunyai noona yang ternyata bukan saudara kandungnya. Lalu bagaimana jika sang Noona berambisi memiliki adiknya dengan sifat pervertnya? Can't make a good Summary==**

**Happy reading**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ingat! Yang mesum disini Sungmin. Sifat Sungmin disini mesumnya tingkat akut. Jika tidak suka, tidak usah membacanya.**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

"Oh! Kyuhyun! Lihat _hoobae_ itu. Oh, aku tak menyangka dia mempunyai badan seindah itu."

Kyuhyun, yang sedang di ajak bicara oleh Minho hanya cuek dan terus memainkan gamenya. Minho dan teman-temannya sedang melihat para _hoobae_ dari jendela kelas. Bertanya mengapa? Karena si _hoobae_ yang memakai seragam ketat dan rok yang terbilang pendek itu kini sedang berbincang di taman. Yah, angel yang pas jika dilihat dari jendela kelasnya. Karena tamannya berada tepat didepannya.

"Kyuhyun, kemarilah. Apa kau mau menyia-nyiakan moment langka ini?"

"Kyuhyun, payudaranya besar sekali."

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya berfikir bagaimana caranya agar bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam bra itu."

"Lekukan tubuhnya, Oh... Sungguh. Aku tak bisa membayangkan."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ayolah, kenapa teman-temannya sangat mesum sekali?

"Apa kalian tidak ada kerjaan lain? Belajarlah. Ujian sudah di depan mata."

"Ini hanya untuk refreshing agar kita tidak stress."

"Melihat ini adalah hal yang wajar bagi para lekaki."

"Artinya kita normal."

Semua teman Kyuhyun menjawab dengan enteng tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari si _hoobae_. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli menanggapinya.

"Dasar gila."

Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat ketiga temannya menoleh, menatap marah kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang? Gila? Ya! Aku tahu kau setiap hari sudah puas karena _Noona_ mu itu pasti setiap hari menjadi partnermu!"

Kyuhyun mendelik. "A-apa? Jangan konyol!"

"Aku juga mempunyai type wanita idaman!" Lanjutnya.

Ketiga temannya tersenyum setan kearahnya. Kyuhyun semakin dibuat gugup. "Apa?"

"Type idaman? Berikan contohnya." Changmin berbisik kepada Kyuhyun.

"Contohnya... Seperti dadanya yang besar! Seperti ini!"

Kyuhyun berucap sambil memeragakan tangannya seolah sedang meremas payudara yang besar. "Oh, payudara yang besar membuat rangsangan tersendiri di area tangan kita."

Temannya hanya menatap tak percaya kepada Kyuhyun yang menutup matanya. Terlihat ia sangat menikmati remasan di tangannya.

"Kyuhyun."

"Ohh, payudara siapa ini? Besar sekali." Kyuhyun berucap tanpa sadar. Lalu membuka matanya. Karena tangannya meremas benda kenyal dan..

"_O-omona_!" Ia berteriak kaget saat tangannya meremas payudara _hoobae_ yang tadi membuat teman-temannya gila Bagaimana bisa ia meremas payudara _hoobae_ itu? Dengan kikuk ia melepaskan tangannya. Karena mendapat wajah sang _hoobae_ yang memerah menahan marah, Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya.

"M-maaf."

"Bajingan!"

Plak.

**-oOo-**

Cklek.

"Aku pulang."

"Oh, Kyuhyun. Sudah pulang?" Sungmin yang sedang membaca novel di ruang tamu segera berdiri untuk mencium Kyuhyun. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat bekas tamparan di pipi Kyuhyun yang masih memerah. Juga jangan lupakan raut kusut yang dilukiskan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, kau kenapa?" Sungmin bertanya khawatir. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Lalu tanpa menghargai raut cemas Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsun berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Sungmin hanya menatap tak mengerti ke arah punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang.

Saat sudah sampai di kamarnya, Kyuhyun mendesah berat. Lalu menidurkan diri di tempat tidur empuk miliknya. Tak sengaja ingatannya berputar saat kejadian di sekolah tadi. Saat tangannya tak sengaja meremas payudara sang _hoobae_.

"Aish."

Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat tidur, lalu berganti pakaian dan berniat turun untuk sekedar duduk di ruang tamu. Berusaha melupakan kejadian memalukan tadi.

Saat ia sudah di ruang tamu, ia melihat sang _Noona_ juga _Appa_nya sedang berbincang. Ia ikut mendudukkan diri di sofa. Bersebelah dengan Sungmin.

"Kalian kenapa? Bertengkar?" Hankyung membuka suaranya. Lalu dijawab gelengan kepala dari dua anaknya. "Terus?"

Diam. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun diam. Tak ada yang menjawab. Hal itu membuat Heechul yang baru saja datang menggeleng pelan.

"Seperti anak kecil saja."

"Kyuhyun tidak mau bercerita padaku, _Eomma_." Sungmin beradu manja sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat langsung mendekap mulut Sungmin.

"Jangan monyongkan bibirmu. Tidak lucu."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Maaf telat update. Maaf jg pendeeek bgt. iya tahu, kok.**

**chapter depan dipanjangin, deh.**

**untuk chap ini, maaf tidak memuaskan.**

**memang sibuk bgt. bisanya sampe segini. maaf bgt, ya.**

**oke, review!**


End file.
